Metronome
by Almandine-Azaleea
Summary: Steady as the clicking beats of a metronome: the faint beating of my heart. An empty rhythm...SetoXAnzu ONESHOT Fluffy!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own yu-gi-oh, or any of the characters of this story.**

**Author's Note: This story goes to all my wonderful reviewers, and especially to SightX for all the wonderful comments. Thank you minnasan! Ok...on with the story.

* * *

**

**Metronome**

Steady as the clicking beats of a metronome: the faint beating of my heart. Always constant regardless of how fast or slow my life goes.  
I'm mobile, yet I do not move…a constant in a shifting world…the unfaltering rhythm…my foundation for living.  
Measuring out the time with no regards for its passing; moving consistently fast, or consistently slow – spontaneity has never been part of my character- I wait for the one to change the tempo of my life again and lead me back to my uniform rhythm…punctuating the routine clicks of my dreary life I wait…my heart still beating.

* * *

Who shall twine their voice with my rhythm? I know not, yet my heart is beating. Recognition? Perhaps.I see her. Her movements perfectly matching my rhythm, melding with the beating of my heart.  
I stare in awe at this…this slip of a girl - her body sinuously undulating to an unheard melody, to my rhythm: caught in a world of her own as she spins and sways inside the storm of petals, her grace challenging that of the floating cherry blossoms.  
She looks at me, her beautiful eyes questioning me, and a smile playing on her lips.  
I turn away, still feeling her eyes upon me. She calls my name, and I feel my heart's smooth rhythm becoming chaotic. What is this? No longer the familiar beats, instead, erratic pounding makes me catch my breath.

* * *

I hear my name spoken again. 

What have you done to me? My calm has been replaced by storm at the sound of your voice. I breathe faster, and my breath dies in my throat, your face: the only thing I see.  
I know you…you haunt my dreams, my nightmare, my thoughts, since our first meeting.  
I can not love you though; my heart beats, but it is empty.  
'Then, let me fill it' your eyes tell me, and just like that I feel your small hand slipping into mine- warm and real.  
'Seto' I don't want to turn around and look at you but your voice washes over me and I can't help but do its bidding.

* * *

"Anzu" my voice sounds unfamiliar even to me. How could it not? My heart is keeping my mind too busy for it to think, and I can't seem to be able to string two coherent words together. She's always had this effect on me. Did I always love her? I suppose so…though I am rather wont to deny it. I am no one's emotional fool! That excuse sounds weak and insipid, even to me, so I try again. 

"Anzu…I…" she looks up at me and her limpid eyes sparkle knowingly.

"Don't say it…" she murmurs "you don't have to…" she tightens her grip on my hand in assurance.

How…? She knows me so well, and yet we had hardly ever spoken. My past behaviour puts me to shame for once as she smiles at me. I want to apologise for not telling her, for treating her as I have, but I can't find the words. Her eyes tell me she understands, but I want to tell her.  
I want her to know exactly what this all means to me…what she means to me…My body moves closer to hers and all of the sudden she is in my arms, pressed up against me, her lips on mine. We live in an ephemeral eternity.

* * *

"Sorry…" the words graze against my lips. "For everything…"  
She looks up at me, and once again I find myself getting lost in her endless blue eyes.  
"I love you…" she whispers.  
My heart skips yet another beat. I want to tell her…the words won't come, so I kiss her again.  
She smiles understandingly.  
"I'm sorry, Anzu…I can't…I'll never be able to tell you sweet words, or recite you poetry…I'm not like that…I don't even know if I'll ever be able to reply to what you just said…"  
I feel her hand caressing my cheek.  
"I know…but I love you. I don't want your words, I want you. And you did reply to what I said. That's all I need to know." She stands up and presses her lips against mine softly again, then rests her head on my chest.

* * *

I can hear her heart beat. The perfect rhythm echoes within the two of us. Our hearts dance to the same unwavering metre. Suddenly I know for sure I found her…the person who changes the tempo of my life, the person who twines her voice with my rhythm…the only person whose heart will dance with mine; the only person whose heart my heart will dance with. Suddenly, it all makes sense, and the words flow effortlessly:  
"I love you"  
I can feel her smiling against my chest. Our hearts are entwined; they dance to the same beat. The chaotic cadence is gone. All that's left is the pure, flowing rhythm and our two hearts…dancing. Steady as the clicking beats of a metronome: the faint beating of my heart is not alone anymore.

* * *

**Note: R 'n' R people. Let me know what you think. Every opinion is greatly appreciated.  
**


End file.
